twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sam Smith
Samuel Frederick Smith (ur. 19 maja 1992 w Londynie), znany też jako Sam Smith – brytyjski piosenkarz i autor tekstów piosenek. Rozpoznawalność zyskał w październiku 2012, pojawiając się gościnnie w utworze brytyjskiego duetu elektronicznego Disclosure „Latch”, który uplasował się na miejscu jedenastym listy UK Singles Chart. Pojawił się też w singlu producenta Naughty'ego Boy'a, „La La La”. W grudniu 2013 został nominowany do nagród BRIT Critics’ Choice Award 2014 oraz BBC: Sound of..., gdzie obie wygrał sukcesywnie. Jego debiutancki album, zatytułowany In the Lonely Hour, został wydany pod koniec maja 2014 nakładem wytwórni Capitol Records. Głównym singlem z krążka został „Lay Me Down”, a drugim – „Money on My Mind”, który trafił na pierwsze miejsce listy przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Trzeci singiel promujący płytę, „Stay with Me”, stał się numerem jeden w kraju oraz uplasował się na drugim miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100. Czwarty singiel, „I'm Not the Only One”, był notowany w Top 5 krajowych list najlepiej sprzedających się singli. Przedostatni z nich, „Like I Can”, dotarł do pierwszej dzisiątki brytyjskiego notowania. W styczniu 2014 Smith zadebiutował w USA w programie Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, a w marcu – w Saturday Night Live. 5 grudnia został sześciokrotnie nominowany do nagród Grammy, ostatecznie wygrywając w kategoriach: Nagranie roku i Piosenka roku (za „Stay with Me”), Najlepszy album popowo-wokalny (za In the Lonely Hour) i Najlepszy nowy artysta. Podczas 35. gali BRIT Awards, która miała miejsce 25 lutego 2015, otrzymał statuetki w dwóch kategoriach: Najlepszy brytyjski przełomowy wykonawca oraz Międzynarodowy sukces, natomiast na gali Billboard Music Awards 2015 został zwycięzcą trzech nagród podczas ceremonii: Najlepszy wykonawca męski, Najlepszy debiutant oraz Najlepszy wykonawca na liście Billboard Hot 100 Airplay. W październiku 2015 został nagrodzony dwoma światowymi rekordami Guinnessa. Za napisany przez niego oraz Jimmy’ego Napes'a utwór „Writing’s on the Wall”, będący piosenką przewodnią do dwudziestego czwartego filmu o przygodach Jamesa Bonda, Spectre z 2015, wygrał Oscara oraz Złotego Globa w kategorii Najlepsza piosenka oryginalna. Stał się on pierwszą piosenką przewodnią dla filmu o Bondzie, która osiągnęła szczyt najlepiej sprzedających się singli w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jego drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany The Thrill of It All, został wydany na początku listopada 2017. Zadebiutował na miejscu pierwszym list UK Albums Chart i Billboard 200. Główny singiel promujący krążek, „Too Good at Goodbyes”, stał się szóstym singlem numer jeden Smitha na liście UK Singles Chart oraz pierwszym na ARIA Charts. W 2018 nagranie „Promises”, które zrealizował ze szkockim DJ-em Calvinem Harrisem dotarło na UK Singles Chart, zostając siódmym utworem Smitha, który osiągnął taki wynik. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Londynie, jest synem Kate Cassidy i Fredericka Smitha. Jest absolwentem Młodzieżowego Teatru Muzycznego, w 2007 zagrał w produkcji Oh! Carol. Przed rozpoczęciem pracy w teatrze muzycznym grał w zespołach jazzowych. Przez lata studiował śpiewanie i pisanie utworu u wokalistki i pianistki jazzowej, Joanny Eden. Uczęszczał także do Szkoły Katolickiej im. Świętej Marii w Bishop’s Stortford, był członkiem Bishop’s Stortford Junior Operatics oraz Młodzieżowego Chóru Cantate. Kariera 2012–2013: Początki i Nirvana W 2012 nawiązał współpracę z brytyjskim duetem Disclosure, z którym napisał piosenkę „Latch”, nagrywając do niej także partię wokalną. Utwór został wydany w październiku 2012 i trafił na 11. miejsce krajowej listy przebojów. W lutym 2013 ukazał się jego solowy debiutancki singiel „Lay Me Down” zwiastujący pierwszą długogrającą płytę w jego karierze. W maju premierę miał utwór „La, La, La”, który Smith nagrał we współpracy z Naughty Boyem. Piosenka dotarła na pierwsze miejsce brytyjskiego zestawienia przebojów. W tym samym Smith wydał swój debiutancki minialbum, zatytułowany Nirvana, na którym znalazły się cztery piosenki: „Safe with Me”, „Nirvana”, akustyczna wersja singla „Latch” oraz wykonanie na żywo utworu „I’ve Told You Now” z koncertu w londyńskim kościele. 2014–2016: In the Lonely Hour, światowy sukces i „''Writing's On The Wall''” W grudniu otrzymał nominację do Nagrody Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego (BRIT) w kategorii Wybór Krytyków (ang. Critics’ Choice). Oprócz tego został jednym z pięciu nominowanych w plebiscycie Sound of... 2014 telewizji BBC. Kilka tygodni później został zdobywcą obu wyróżnień. W lutym 2014 opublikował drugi singiel ze swojej debiutanckiej płyty, „Money on My Mind”. Dwa miesiące później ukazała się druga piosenka zapowiadają album – „Stay with Me”, która dotarła do pierwszego miejsca krajowych list przebojów, a także na szczyt notowań m.in. w Polsce, Irlandii, Izraelu, Nowej Zelandii, Szkocji. Debiutancki album Smitha zatytułowany In the Lonely Hour miał swoją premierę 26 maja tego samego roku, został wydany pod szyldem wytwórni Capitol Records. Jak przyznał sam Smith, inspiracją do napisania materiału na krążek była nieszczęśliwa, nieodwzajemniona miłość do mężczyzny, w którym się zakochał. Płyta dotarła do pierwszego miejsca brytyjskiej listy najczęściej kupowanych albumów oraz do drugiej pozycji w amerykańskim notowaniu Billboard 200, zdobyła pozytywne opinie od recenzentów muzycznych. W październiku krążek zdobył nagrodę MOBO w kategorii Najlepsza płyta. W listopadzie płyta okazała się drugim najczęściej kupowanym krążkiem w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 2014, w styczniu kolejnego roku ogłoszono uzyskanie przez album podobnego wyniku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Czwartym singlem z płyty został utwór „I'm Not the Only One”. W czerwcu nawiązał współpracę z wokalistką Mary J. Blige, z którą nagrał nową wersję singla „Stay with Me”. Artystka zaprosiła go także do współtworzenia jej ostatniego albumu zatytułowanego The London Sessions, na który Smith wyprodukował utwór „Right Now”. W lipcu Smith otrzymał dwie nominacje do nagrody MTV Video Music Awards w kategoriach Najlepsze męskie wideo oraz Artysta do obejrzenia. We wrześniu amerykański raper A$AP Rocky stworzył oficjalny remiks piosenki. W tym samym miesiącu Smith wystąpił na iTunes Festival. W październiku został uznany za Debiutanta roku podczas wręczenia Nagród magazynu Q''. W listopadzie ukazał się ostatni, piąty singiel promujący jego album – „Like I Can”. W tym czasie wokalista dołączył także do zespołu charytatywnego Band Aid 30 złożonego z brytyjskich i irlandzkich wykonawców, z którym nagrał nową wersję utworu „Do They Know It's Christmas?”, dochód z którego wspierał ofiar wirusa Eboli. Pod koniec miesiąca odebrał statuetkę podczas ceremonii American Music Awards w kategorii ''Najlepszy artysta popowy/rockowy. Podczas gali wręczenia nagród wykonał także gościnnie piosenkę „I’m Not the Only One”. W grudniu Smith otrzymał sześć nominacji do Nagród Grammy w kategoriach: Najlepszy nowy artysta, a także Najlepsze nagranie roku, Piosenka roku, Najlepszy solowy występ muzyki pop (za utwór „Stay with Me”) oraz Album roku i Najlepszy wokalny album popowy (za płytę In the Lonely Hour). Ostatecznie otrzymał cztery statuetki: za Najlepsze nagranie roku, Nagranie roku, Najlepszy wokalny album popowy oraz został mianowany Najlepszym nowym artystą. W styczniu 2015 zdobył nominację do Nagród Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego w pięciu kategoriach: Brytyjski wykonawca roku, Brytyjski album roku według MasterCard (za płytę In the Lonely Hour) oraz Teledysk roku brytyjskiego wykonawcy i Brytyjski singiel roku (za utwór „Stay with Me”), a także Brytyjski debiut, za wygraną w której ostatecznie otrzymał statuetkę. Oprócz tego, podczas gali (zorganizowanej 25 lutego) został wyróżniony tytułem Artysty z największym międzynarodowym sukcesem, a także został jednym z gości muzycznych widowiska, podczas którego zaśpiewał utwór „Lay Me Down”, wydanie ponownie jako ostatni singiel promujący In The Lonely Hour. Pod koniec lipca ukazał się utwór „Omen” duetu Disclosure, w którym gościnnie zaśpiewał Smith. Klip do piosenki został wydany 27 lipca 2015. Znajduje się on na drugim albumie duetu, Caracal. We wrześniu ogłoszono, że piosenkarz nagra oficjalny utwór promujący film Spectre opowiadający o przygodach Jamesa Bonda. Oficjalna premiera utworu przewodniego, „Writing’s on the Wall” odbyła się 25 września 2015. Klip do piosenki został wydany 5 października 2015. Dla promocji piosenki, Smith pojawił się na premierach filmu w różnych krajach, tj. w Londynie, czy Meksyku. 6 listopada 2015, re-edycja jego debiutanckiego albumu, In The Lonely Hour: Drowning Shadows Edition została wydana. Na niej znajduje się piosenka tytułowa, „Drowning Shadows”, oraz dwa covery innych piosenek, remiksy singli, wersje akustycznie piosenek czy wersje na żywo. Od 2017: The Thrill of It All Już w 2016 zaczął przygotować materiał do swojego drugiego albumu studyjnego, nad którym pracował m.in. z amerykańskim wokalistą, Adamem Lambertem. W pierwszych miesiącach 2017 ogłosił, że jego nowy krążek będzie wydany we wrześniu tegoż roku, a utwory z płyty były produkowane przez bliskich producentów Smitha, Jimmy’ego Napesa oraz Naughty'ego Boya. W kwietniu piosenkarz potwierdził współpracę z trio Clean Bandit, Timbalandem czy Francesem. 8 września wydał swój pierwszy od trzech lat singel, „Too Good at Goodbyes”, który stał się jego szóstym singlem numer jeden w Wielkiej Brytanii, pierwszym w Australii, a w Stanach Zjednoczonych trafił on do pierwszej piątki listy Billboard Hot 100. Otrzymał także mieszane opinie od krytyków, natomiast oficjalny teledysk od czasu premiery zgromadził ponad 862 mln wyświetleń. 3 listopada Smith wydał drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany The Thrill of It All, który tydzień po premierze zadebiutował na szczycie UK Albums Chart i Billboard 200. Chronologicznie został on drugim albumem numer jeden artysty w Wielkiej Brytanii, natomiast pierwszym w USA. Po dwóch tygodniach pokrył się dwukrotną platyną w Wielkiej Brytanii. W dniu wydania krążka ogłoszono, że drugim singlem będzie „One Last Song”, który nie osiągnął jednak sukcesu komercyjnego, jednakże znalazł się on w Top 30 na liście singli w Polsce, oraz na UK Singles Chart. 20 marca 2018 Smith wyruszył w drugą, światową trasę koncertową The Thrill of It All Tour, która zakończy się w kwietniu 2019. W tym czasie potwierdził, że trzecim singlem z płyty będzie „Pray”, nagrany z gościnnym udziałem amerykańskiego rapera, Logica. Premiera singla odbyła się 29 marca, a oficjalny klip do niego został udostępniony 9 maja 2018 w serwisie Vevo. Utwór wcześniej został wydany na początku października 2017 jako singel promocyjny w wersji solowej. 26 maja 2018 wystąpił na nim główny artysta podczas jego pierwszego dnia w mieście Swansea w Walii. 1 czerwca został headlinerem Orange Warsaw Festival w Polsce. Był to jego pierwszy występ w tym kraju. 17 sierpnia szkocki DJ Calvin Harris wypuścił singel „Promises” z gościnnym wokalem Smitha, który osiągnął sukces komercyjny na całym świecie, tj. stając się do tej pory siódmym nagraniem piosenkarza, które dotarło na szczyt najlepiej sprzedających się singli w Wielkiej Brytanii. Życie prywatne W maju 2014 Smith wyznał, że jest homoseksualistą. Na początku stycznia 2015 poinformował o tym, że spotyka się z modelem Jonathanem Zeizelem, którego poznał podczas kręcenia teledysku do piosenki „Like I Can”. 20 stycznia para rozstała się, o czym Smith poinformował tego samego dnia podczas koncertu w Toronto. We wrześniu 2017 media doniosły, że piosenkarz spotyka się z aktorem Brandonem Flynnem, aktorem występującym w serialu Trzynaście powodów. W czerwcu 2018 para rozstała się. W wywiadzie udzielonem serwisowi 4music.com w maju 2014 Smith przyznał się, że ma zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne. W październiku 2017 wyznał, że identyfikuje się jako osoba z brakiem tożsamości płciowej. W wywiadzie dla „The Sunday Times” powiedział, że „czuje się tak samo kobietą, jak jest mężczyzną”. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''In the Lonely Hour'' (2014) *''The Thrill of It All'' (2017) Minialbumy *''Nirvana'' (2013) Zobacz też * Monika Borzym * Honorata Skarbek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji